The Rise of Herobrine: Steve's Story
by AmethystEmerald106
Summary: Hidden deep in the world of Minecraftia, inside the furthest reaches of the Nether is where Herobrine is kept. He is said to be the very incarnation of evil, the leader of the Monsters, king of the Griefers. But is this true? All reality is questioned when a Creeper turns into a human before Steve's very eyes. He learns he has to help lead the revolt against King Notch. But can he?
1. A Creeper on my Doorstep

**Hi! I'm new here on Fanfiction, and also, I'm new to writing, so I would appreciate if you gave me some feedback. :D In case you know her, my sister is AlliyahTheAuthor, and she's helping me a lot with this so thank her to for making this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story :)!**

* * *

 _Steven's P.O.V_

* * *

 _It all started when I found a creeper on my doorstep._

I woke up expecting a normal Minecraft day, but it wasn't normal at all.  
After I woke up, I headed to my door so I could check on my garden.  
But my path was blocked. There was a creeper there! Standing right on my doorstep!

"AHHH!" I screamed out of surprise. I fumbled around in my inventory for my Diamond Sword, and held it tightly in my hands. Before I could attack, though, it changed into a human girl! She had long straight brown hair down to her back, emerald green eye's and a forest colored Creeper hoody.  
"Wait!" She exclaimed.

I was so shocked I dropped my Diamond sword right onto the ground. "Wh-who and what are-!" Before I could finish my sentence, an arrow sped past my face.

''Skeleton!'' the strange Creeper-Girl yelled.

 _''Where?!'' I looked frantically around, trying to find the source of the arrow. All of a sudden, she pushed me. "Hey!" I shouted angrily. Then I realized she had pushed me away from an arrow a second before it would have hit my face.  
As another arrow soared towards me pure adrenaline took over. I picked up my sword and deflected the arrow with it sending it back to the skeleton._

After thirty seconds, I finally got my bearings and remembered what I was doing before the attack. "Now finally that the Skeleton is defeated, can you finally tell me who you are?" I asked, truly wondering who she was.

"I'm Cora." she said mysteriously. "And your Steven." she said as she smiled.

"H-how did you know my name?" I asked curiously.

"I just do." she told me as she fluttered her eyelashes. "Where do you live?" Cora asked me.

"Here, in this village." I said. "Okay, I'm going to water my plants"

I went to go water my plants. For a second, inside the water I saw a face! It looked exactly like me, but with white eyes. It looked like...like Herobrine!

I looked again, and it was gone. So, I figured maybe it's just me going crazy. _Well, I did just see a creeper turn to a human girl..._ I thought.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I said.

"I'm coming too!" said Cora.

So we went to get some fresh air outside. All of a sudden, I heard loud medal creaking. I looked towards the center of the village, and saw a bunch of Golden Golems surrounding a Skeleton. All of a sudden, the Skeleton looked like a human girl! But then she turned back into a Skeleton. I realized with a shock, she was just like Cora!

"Stop!" I yelled.

I really thought I was going crazy when I heard a familiar voice shout the same thing. 


	2. Friends, New and Old

"I think that's Alexis!" I said madly.

"Alexis?" asked Cora. "Whose that?" I didn't get a chance to answer her.

"Who-are-you?" asked one of the Golden Golems.

Another one said '"I-do-not-recognise-you."

'The names Alex," declared Alexis. "And I need that Skeleton. Now!"" Notches-orders-to-desroy-all-monsters!

"That so, eh?" Alex asked. "Then I guess we'd all better RUN!" Said Alexis.

"AHHH!" what are you doing here! I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Alex said bitterly. She looked behind herself. "Yay! They're gone!"

"Uh... Alex?" As I looked in front of us.

"Oh, let me guess. They're right in front of me." said Alex as she heard metel creaking.

We started running as fast as we could away from them.

Then, Cora placed T.N.T and blew them up.

"Oh phew." I said, while wiping my forhead.

"Alright steven i got somthing inportant to tell you".said Alexis

"What?" I said.

"I know this might sound crazy but I've been seeing Herobrine."

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

"I read this book at the library earlier. It talked about these mobs that turn into humans. Herobrine told me to look for them, and if your here, then I think you should help." Alexis explained

"Okay I will." I said.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming?" asked Cora as she walked into a path in the forest.

Then, right when we were walking in the path we heard a Skeleton.

"THE SKELETON!" I screamed.

"What?!" Alexis asked.

The Skeleton flickered into a human and said "I'm Kelly."

Then Alexis said "Well don't just stand there, can't you help me too?"

"Sure." said Kelly.

"Okay let's go!." said Alexis.

"It's getting late!'' I said.

"So? I could just blow the evil Mobs up with T.N.T." said Cora.

But I was worried. Her supply of T.N.T couldn't last forever.

And it was geting darker and darker.


	3. The Witch's Cabin

**I've forgotten to say AlliyahTheAuthor has Alex's half on her account, but we're not co-writing it anymore. That one will have a little more backstory on Herobrine and the Mobs of Light though, so I'd love it if you checked that out! :)**

* * *

 _Stevins P.O.V_

* * *

As we walked in the forest path, it became night-time. It was really creepy with the moaning of the zombies in the trees. I was still scared that she would run out of T.N.T, but I had to have faith in myself as well. I did have my Diamond Sword, after all.

"Hey, look at that cabin!" I said.

"What that?" Cora asked.

"I think we've just found a Witch's Cabin!" I said fearfully. "Oh well, that's know problem-o! I've got my Diamond Sword, and you've got T.N.T. There's no reason to be scared." I said, practically laughing.

"But what if it's a one of the Mobs of Light? You know, a good mob." Cora asked.

"Then we can try to make friends?" I suggested, hoping it was a Mob of Light.

"Okay let's go in then!" Cora said with a smile on her face.

"I guess we should. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

We walked in, and right away, we saw there was a Witch.

"Hi."I said, obviously scared. The green potions on the shelves and skulls hanging from the ceiling certainly weren't making this experience any less scary.

"Mmm..." the Witch groaned, turning her head slowly. "Who's there?"

"I'm Steven," I said. "and this is Cora"  
"Hello!" Cora waved.

I walked further into the cabin with Cora at my side.

"Um..." I said nervously. "Let's start with a question... What's your name?"

"Ella." the Witch said.

"Are you good or bad?" I asked.

"Depends. What are you?" Ella stated.

"Good." I said immediately. I noticed Cora didn't say anything.

She caught me staring at her. "Good!"

"Well, then..." said Ella. "That must mean you are helping Herobrine. Correct?"

We nodded.

"Then I suppose we are on the same side. How can I help?"

I hesitated. "We are trying to collect the Mobs of Light, are you one?"

"Yes." said Ella.

"Good!" Cora said.

"Can you help us find the others?" I asked.

"I suppose I can leave my Cabin for a while. Where to first?" asked Ella.

"I'm not sure..." I shrugged. "But I think we should get back to the path. Let's go!"

So we continued down the path, thinking we were completely prepared for whatever might happen next...

...We weren't.


End file.
